The Awakening
by fire-and-ice9800
Summary: The tale of a young shapeshifter named Yugi and his adventures as he discovers the dark secrets of the world, he's connection to a boy named Yami and of Lucifer's sinister plans. 'What does he want with us? And what is this strange puzzle'
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this, Please leave a review :) and thanks to my Beta phantomworks :)**

* * *

Running, running, running… that's all I seem to do. I always run from my problems. Never do I turn and face them. Like him. He's so brave, strong, and confident. He is everything that I want to be, that I strive to be but fall short.

I can never be like him. I realize that. Still though, I wish I had his courage right now so that I could turn around, so I could stop running. If I had his courage, I could turn and face my pursuers, stare them straight in the eye and tell them that I am not afraid of them.

But I am...

No, I am not afraid, I am terrified of them, of the knives that they carry and the iron pipes that they wield. The smirks etched into their faces.

Yes, I am not scared, I'm terrified. I'm surprised that my pants are still dry.

Running, running, running and more running. At this rate I should be the track star.

But I'm not, I'm not popular nor am I geeky, yet I'm hunted like some animal by the people who are popular. Outcast by the people who are geeky. Ever watch anime?

You know how the character runs from his pursuers and suddenly turns around and faces them head on and defeats them with some supernatural kick ass power? Yeah, that not what's happening to me, but I wish it was.

So, all I can continue to do is run and hope that he finds me. My guardian. My protector. He'll come for me. Then I can put all this behind me and it will be nothing more than a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my beta phantomworks. Please review** :O

* * *

So, how did this all start? When did it all start? I don't have a clue. So I'll just start at the beginning.

You know those awful cliché stories that start in the cafe with the kid getting spaghetti shoved onto their head? Hard to believe, but it happened to me this morning. I arrived at school like I do every day, went to the cafe, like normal.

I got spaghetti dumped on me, yeah totally cliché, and annoying.

So where to begin? I suppose the beginning is always the best, right?

I walked into the cafe, feeling the dread pool into the pit of my stomach. You're probably thinking I'm a whiny teenager that worries too much. At least, that's what my mom thinks. However, it's not like that at all, I wish it was. It's not though. I have problems involving sharp pointy objects being injected into my skin.

The dread pooling up is the result of looking at my #1 tormentor. He's English, tall, burly, has a beer belly and despite his ugly grotesque appearance, he is somehow one of the most popular guys in the whole school. I wish I went to one of those high schools where those things didn't matter.

Anyway, Ushio likes to beat me up on a daily basis. Everyone knows he does, including the teachers. For some reason, they don't care and refuse to do anything. Ushio especially likes to abuse people physically and publicly.

I walked to my normal spot in the darkly lit corner of the cheap high school cafe with the cheap plastic tables and blue plastic chairs. The dim lighting only increased my foul mood, not that it made much of a difference. My dark mood is already at its max, it's practically permanent.

Throwing my black leather messenger bag onto the floor beside me, I took out my mp3 player. It's red, old and scratched to hell, but it's more reliable than those _I_ things. Anyway, I took it out and set it on my mixed list of _Black Keys_ and _Bush_. I decided to get some sketches done before class starts.

Yeah, you heard me, sketching. Despite being a jock, I also like to draw. Oh, I never mentioned that, did I?

You probably thought that I'm some wimpy kid with no muscles and dorky glasses that wears button down plaid shirts with pocket protectors. Can't say I blame you either. I mean, when you hear about a kid that gets bullied, that's the image that automatically pops in your head. Don't even try to argue, you know it's true.

However that's not the case with me. No, I'm not tall per-say, I'm more of a shrimp to be honest, but I am well built, and I'm on the foot ball team, swimming team and soccer team. I would be on the hockey team too, if I liked it, but I prefer ice skating to hockey.

Also, I have this weird tattoo on my chest and back. The one on my chest is of a scarab and on my back is an Egyptian symbol. I've had it ever since I can remember. I don't know why I have these tattoos and neither does my mum. It's a touchy subject so I tend to just let it go. So, I think it's safe to say that I look, in no way a, like a stereotypically ass wipe.

Looking up from my drawings, I saw a girl, shy looking petite thing. Used to have a crush on me back in middle school. She was sweet, but hasn't spoken to me since Ushio picked me as a target. Just goes to show you how someone can turn their back on you so quickly.

The human race is such a fickle thing, don't you agree? Probably not, you are most likely human after all.

She carried a plate of spaghetti on a tray through the cafeteria. However, rather than walking to her friends, she bypassed them, weaving through all the misplaced chairs and peoples outstretched legs and headed straight for me.

You're probably thinking I'm getting excited, I mean a girl is coming to sit with me for the first time in years. Someone is actually coming to approach the bully victim. A couple years ago I would have gotten excited. Now however?

I have a good idea where this is going. After years of torment, I'm not naïve enough to think such a thing, but I won't turn down the possibility that she might just want to sit with me.

I glanced around the rest of the cafe, looking at all their eager faces. My eyes landed on Ushio, gleeful, greedy and downing a can of beer.

Anyone find it odd that a sixteen year old kid is drowning himself in beer? No, just me? Oh, well then.

Before I realized it, soggy wet noodles were dumped on my head, sliding down my face. So caught up with staring at Ushio, I forgot about Rebecca and her lunch tray.

The sauce dripped from my black hood onto my nose and then all over my hands and sketch book. Rage consumed me. I care not for what those humans do to me, but my sketch books are off limits.

I shoved my sketch book in the leather messenger bag, slung it across my shoulder. I marched straight to Ushio, bypassing Rebecca completely. She's not worth my time at the moment. I wanted to go straight to the source of my agony.

I ripped his can of beer straight from his pudgy fingers and threw it in his face and dumped the rest on his rather expensive phone which laid on the table in perfect view.

I threw the can at his friend, gaining a bull's-eye for hitting him square on the jaw. That'll bruise for sure.

Normally, I would just ignore all of this and run to the bathroom, but for some reason there are these moments where I just can't control my anger. I'm really not a violent person. I actually hate violence. It's why I get beat up so often, I refuse to fight back. I find it wrong to beat someone up just because I can. These sentiments aren't shared with anyone else but Ryou.

Oh, I never mentioned him, did I? He's a kid that I meet down at the library. He goes to a different school than me so we don't see each other often but he's a really nice kid and super shy. He's a bit taller than me and has long white hair. We became fast friends and always meet up at the library or at his apartment. There is no way I would subject him to my housemates. He'd probably be traumatized and have to go for extreme counseling.

"You think you're so hot, don't you, Yugi?" I heard Ushio shout out to my retreating back.

I could hear his chair clatter to the white tiled floor as he stood up in his rage. I listened to his footsteps as they approached. I heard the rustle of his jacket as he brought back his fist and prepared to land a hit on me. Sidestepping the clumsily thrown punch, I continued to walk out the doors of the cafe.

Alright, so maybe that's the reason that I am being chased by a bunch of crazy nutters wielding knives, right?

Wrong. It wasn't Ushio and his gang of thugs. After all, how can the dead chase the living?

* * *

French Class, the most boring class I have ever taken. I sit here for over 70 minutes listening to music and tuning out everything that the teacher says. Yeah, doesn't sound like the smartest thing to do, but seeing as I came from France, and I am fluent in French, I have nothing to worry about.

Not to mention that the teacher is pronouncing half of what she is saying wrong. I have no intention of correcting her. She's one of those people who don't take criticism well, so you can imagine how ballistic she goes when you correct her.

She thinks she's god or something, along with half the school population. I hate it when people act like that. Like they're better than everyone else. In my opinion, that makes them lower than everyone else.

I'd like to carve the desk. Well, that's what Bakura would do in his boredom. I don't carry around switch blades at school. Only when I'm walking around and at work. I live in the downtown area and a lot of undesirable things can happen, so even though I don't like carrying around dangerous weapons, I will anyway. It's better to be safe than sorry.

Though, I very rarely have to use it. Actually, I've never had to take it out of my pocket before. I suppose that that's a good thing, right? Or maybe it's a bad thing, maybe you're one of those crazy people like Bakura that like to stab everything in sight and sing 'stabbity stabbity stabbity rabbity'.

Yeah, he's a bit of a psycho. Funny, but a complete psycho and a kleptomaniac.

He's also my co-worker, so I get to deal with him for over 7 hours. However, Bakura has got nothing compared to Malik. Malik is a pyromaniac with a split personality. His other personality calls himself Melvin. Anyone find that completely hilarious? Cause I sure as hell do.

Melvin though is worse than Bakura and Marik combined. Scary thought, eh? Although, despite their scariness it's not so bad living with them. We live together in a pretty spacious apartment in the rougher part of the downtown east district of Domino city. Domino city happens to be in North America.

I met them two years ago when my mom and I first moved over here. I didn't understand much of what they said to me since I didn't know very much of the English language. However, they've been helping me in their own gruff manner with my English, ever since that fateful run in.

We've all been living together ever since I meet Bakura and Malik at a local dinner, me managing to spill hot coffee all over Bakura's lap. It's not the most graceful way to make a friend, usually it makes you enemies.

However, luck seemed to favour me and Malik had taken a shine to me. Malik managed to convince Bakura to let me and my mother live with them when they heard we had no current residence. I must say, living with Bakura and Malik, while sometimes dangerous with his alter ego, makes a nice change from living in the cramped shelters.

Distantly, I heard the bell ring signalling the students and teachers to get to their next class. Great, math, my least favourite subject. I hope I don't run into Ushio or his second in command Joey Wheeler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Would like to thank phantomworks my beta. Please leave a review, I always like to know what people think, even if you this story isn't to your liking.**

**Now, on with the chapter**

* * *

The cold temperature of the math department hit me as I reached the top of the stairs. Glancing at the rain pelting the large open windows that surrounded the staircases, I walked to room 314 and waited for the teacher to unlock the door. I sat at my usual spot in the corner of the room, sweeping my eyes across all the desks placed in neat rows in front of the chalkboard with the teachers desk situated in the corner at the front of the classroom near the door.

Looking out the window, I couldn't help but be saddened and think back to those times I spent running freely in the grasslands of Africa, where you weren't ostracized by silly humans and their brand name clothing. Living in the Savannah and being able to run wild without anyone around to tell you who to be, or how to act, was a life I could only dream of now.

The screeching of the bell jolted me back to reality as well as souring my mood even further. I had sensitive hearing and the bells were always shrill and loud. Sitting right beside the speaker doesn't help much either.

Hunger ate away at my belly as the time ticked by. If only the clock would move faster. 25 Minutes, 15 minutes, 11 minutes, 9, 7, 5 minutes.

4… 3… 2… 1…

-Brrrrrring-

Finally! I can get out of this boring stuffy classroom!

The next class I have is gym, football. I love gym when we are allowed to play sports outside. Ushio's in my gym class. You'd think that this would make me hate my favourite class, but it doesn't. It only increases my love for this class. After all, I'm one of the best in gym and only further proves how stupid and fat Ushio is.

When I was younger though, I hated gym. I was small wimpy and a push over and was too shy to show my true skills. Now thanks to Bakura and Malik, I'm not afraid anymore and I am better than I ever have been at sports despite my small and fragile build.

It's weird actually. The only time I am accepted is when I excel in class. My gym class accepts and treats me normally and they do the same with Ushio. Everyone is equal when you're in the gym, its an odd feeling to be treated as an equal, however, as soon as you exit the doors of the gym it's back to square one.

* * *

Confused yet? I'd be surprised if you weren't. So far, I've already said that I'm from North America, France and now the African Savannah?

Here's the tale, I was born in Africa, lived in the Savannah for about 10 years. My mother was from France originally. We then moved to France, a small off the map town. Well, it's on the map, it's just so small that it's deemed unimportant. I lived there in that little close knit community for about four years. Then we moved into North America and have been here for two years. Dunno how long that's gunna last though.

Through all that boring monologuing (is that even a word?), we can now find ourselves located in the library, one of my favourite places. Barely anyone comes here, so I'm safe from Ushio and his gang of wannabe thugs.

Looking up from my latest sketch, I watch through the shadow of my hood as they glance around, as if looking for something. Ryou was supposed to meet me an hour ago, but he hasn't shown up yet and I must say I'm getting worried. He's never late.

I have a really bad feeling about the near future. Quickly acting upon this unsettling feeling, I pack up my stuff and by-pass the creepy men. I hear the door slam open as I walk away and a gruff voice shouting 'There he is, get him!'

How cliché, is my last thought before I break out into a run, _'this really, really is not my day'_

It's a good thing I'm a good runner. Some would say I'm part cheetah, if only they knew. Well that brings us to the point where I'm still running from the knife wielding maniacs and still fearing for my life.

* * *

So, going through my day doesn't help us understand who and why their chasing me. For that, we'd have to go back further; back to when I came kicking and screaming out of my mother's womb.

However, we don't have time for that, so we'll just continue on wards yeah? Hey, look at the bright side, at least we got the boring basic's down.

Breaking through the window of an abandoned wear house, which had already been broken in places so I didn't hurt myself to much. I quickly glanced around for somewhere to hide.

RAFTERS! I never thought I could be so happy.

Grabbing onto a low hanging beam, I managed to swing up and climb up to the rafters. I had to thank the gods that the abandoned warehouse still had crates and boxes that I was able to use to help me up. Crawling into the shadows, I observed these pitiful humans as they looked around themselves and cursed at one another for losing me.

I needed to get to Bakura and fast.

He'd know what's going on, I hope. If he doesn't, he can surely make more sense of this than me, or if worse comes to worse I could always go to Malik... But I think we can all see why that isn't such a good idea.

I'd probably be stuck here for a while having to wait for the idiots down below to leave. Judging by how they're more preoccupied with arguing among themselves rather than finding me, it will take them awhile.

It's moments like these that I wish I had a good comic book. Like Spiderman, who doesn't love mutated guys with superhuman powers who run around in brightly coloured spandex modelled after bugs?

I know for a fact that my mother is French, however she doesn't speak much of my father. In fact, in all my years, I have never heard mention of him. It's like a tabooed subject. No one brings it up, I did however ask about him once when I was younger. However, all she said on the matter was that he was Japanese and they never should have been. I still don't know what she meant about that, maybe one day I'll find out.

So yeah, Africa. For some reason after meeting my father and having me, she decided to move to Africa. Sun burns galore down there. Now I'm freezing my butt off in Canada, ugh, and stuck in rafters. Some people don't find Canada cold. I must say though in the Spring time months, it's increasingly cold, especially the rain. The summers are really nice though.

Glancing down between the rafters, I watched as the men slowly exited the warehouse before warily climbing my way down to the warehouse floor, threading my way through the crates and broken boxes that littered the warehouse floor before finally being able to exit the building.

* * *

As I made my way through the crowds of humans to mine and Bakura's place, I could not help but worry for Ryou. _Who were those guys in suits? Why were they looking for me in particular? They can't possibly know, can they?_

Nervously glancing around the crowds, I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets, trying to ignore the people bumping into my shoulder. I would have to check on Ryou later, for now I just really wanted to get home.

* * *

Currently, I'm looking up at an old deteriorating apartment located downtown in the heart of the slums of One of Ontario's less notorious cities, Brampton. Glancing up at the deteriorating apartment, I held my breath as I started to reach out for the door, dreading what was on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter of The Awakening. I would like to thank my beta phantomworks and everyone who reviewed :)**

**If you get bored waiting in between chapters try reading some of my other stories for Yu-Gi-Oh! :D**

* * *

"YUGI PRETTY!" Malik screamed, leaping towards me.

How did I know that it was Malik and not Melvin? Simple, Malik is the only one who would call me Yugi-Pretty. Sidestepping him, I let him crash head first into the closed-door; instead walking over to a grim-faced Bakura.

Stealing his cup of tea, I glanced at the paper he was reading.

"What's got you so worked up?"

Rather than answer me, he just threw the paper at me. I watched with lidded eyes as it skidded across the coffee table towards me. The black bolded letters flashed across my vision.

**NINA MOTOU SHOT AND MURDERED WHILE VISITING MEXICO!**

Black tea stained the white shag rug, but such things were meaningless to me now. My shaking hands grabbed the newspaper. Unfolding it, I read its contents, scanning the news; ignorant of the tears streaming down the side of my face. It was true, there was even a picture of the woman.

* * *

My mother was murdered five days ago and I find out about it along with the rest of the world from a newspaper. I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me, throwing things angrily out of my way. I was angry, so angry that such a kind person like my mother had to die, and for what? What did she die for? Some greater purpose, to save a life? No, she died because a petty thief takes pleasure in ending people's lives.

I can only thank whatever deity out there that she was not raped. I can only take a small comfort in that knowledge. Though it does little to ease the pain in my heart; the gaping hole in my chest. I feel as though something is missing in me, as though my heart was ripped from my chest.

I lay spread eagle across my bed, shedding tears as I thought of the fate of my mum. It wasn't fair. Why was the world so cruel? Why do people have to fight? Why do we have to kill? Why, why, why, WHY! Why won't someone answer my screams and pleading?

Why won't someone hold me close as I beat my tightly clenched fists upon the wall? Why won't someone come and tell me that it's all going to be okay?

Slowly, I crumbled against the wall, screaming for all the world to hear the pent-up agony within my heart. My mother was dead, and I can't help but wonder if it was my fault. After all, wasn't it I who told her to go on that trip? Wasn't she the one who protested and I who pushed?

She only went on that trip because I thought that it would be good for her. I can't help but wonder if she would have died regardless if she went or not.

Pushing my tri coloured hair back in frustration, I switched my grip to pulling on my long blonde bangs as guilt coursed through my system. Endless questions circling round my head, wondering why the gods had punished me so.

I gazed from my broken mirror, which I had punched in my rage, to my bloody hand. Slowly twisting and turning my hand, I watched as the blood flowed and dripped from it onto my wooden floors like a curious child. I spent hours sitting there, huddled up in the corner of my room, watching the blood drip before I finally came to a conclusion for my questions.

'_Yes'_ I thought sadly _'She would have died regardless of whether she went or not. Five days ago was her time. She would have died no matter where she was. The only thing that would have changed is the manner in which she died.' _

The gods wished for her to move on to the next life, and I can only pray that she was accepted into The Field of Offerings. I know her soul was pure so she would have no difficulty with the judgment of souls, but still, I hope she is happy there and has found father.

* * *

Let me explain a bit about me and my family. My family, on my mother's side, can trace its way all the way back to Egypt as can Bakura and Malik. In fact, my mother's last name, Nefer, means beautiful, apparently.

Anyway, we believe in the ancient ways, specifically the Egyptian ways of old. Call us crazy but that is what we believe in. We are not strict about it though. We don't do weird sacrifices or pray every night and day etc.

Anyway, after you die, you will travel through the underworld and will then face your day of judgment at the Hall of the Two Truths. Anubis, the god of the dead will take you to stand in front of forty-two gods. You will then be lead to a set of scales where your heart, containing all the deeds of her lifetime will be weighed against the Shu, or the feather of truth. Ma'at the goddess of justice is symbolized with the scales.

My mother's fate will then be decided. She will either be granted entrance to The Field of Offerings, also known as the Field of Reeds or Rushes, or sent to the Devourer of the Dead. It is sometimes said that the Ka, or soul, would be devoured by the God Set or Ammut the daemon.

I will have to create some Shabtis for her so she won't have to do everything on her own. Shabtis are little carvings of mummified looking dolls that will rest with my mother's body and will travel with her to the Field of Reeds. The dolls will do her bidding and serve her in the afterlife.

_'It's a good thing I'm a good artist'_ was my last thought before my eyes closed to welcome the blessed darkness. The emotional drain was too much for my already stressed body to handle.

* * *

_'It's cold, so cold, why is it so cold? Where's mommy and daddy?'_

_'Did they leave me?'_

Thoughts continued to swirl around the young boys head, bringing up his shaking hands he rubbed his eyes.

_'It's so dark... Where am I?'_

Placing his hands behind him, the boy slowly tried to sit up, only to have his forehead hit something. Laying back down, the boy used his hands to feel around himself in an attempt to pinpoint his location.

_'Its cold, and smooth... metal, it must be made out of metal... I'm in some kind of metal box! A coffin, they put me in a coffin!'_

The boy breathed in slowly in an attempt to calm his rising panic. Straining his hearing, he tried in a vain attempt to figure out where his coffin was located and if anyone was around him outside the metal box. The boy's efforts were wasted, however for silence was the only thing to return to his ears.

Suddenly, the top of the box was removed, allowing light to flood into the boy's eyes.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, the boy tried to adjust to the sudden light. Quickly sitting up, he noticed that he didn't have a shred of clothing on him. He was completely naked.

The boy shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the embarrassment that was heating its way up his body, for being embarrassed was the least of his concerns.

Glancing around the room, he spotted multiple medical equipment and surgical equipment.

He became uneasy as he noticed the bindings on his hands and feet connecting him to the metal box, made of strong, thick leather. He tried to wiggle out of the bindings but to no avail. The leather was too tough and he was too weak. It was hopeless to try and escape.

SLAM!

The sudden slamming of a heavy door made the boy jump in fright and turn around to face the source of the noise, noticing a tall man wearing a white lab coat. He had long silvery hair with a clipboard dangling in his hand.

The young boy, becoming even more self conscious of his state of nudity, brought his arms around himself in a makeshift hug as best he could with the bindings upon his wrists restricting his movements. It caused the chains that were attatched to the leather bindings around his wrist to the sides of the coffin. The small fragile child tried to hide his nude form as best he could from this strange man. Hearing the movements, the silver haired man immediately turned to the source of the disturbance in the silent room. His brown eye narrowed upon the boy, glancing at him bottom from top before widening.

"Ahh, so you're awake, Yugi-boy. It's about time. Atemu and I were starting to worry about you!" He said cheerily as he bumbled around the room, back turned towards Yugi, ignoring Yugi's uneasy stares.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

The oppressing silence rang in the child's ears, causing hysteria to build in his small fragile chest.

"What do you want with me?!" Yugi screamed in panic, frantically pulling at his bindings.

"It's no use, Yugi-boy. Those were tested by Atemu himself. A weak boy like you has no chance of escaping."

Tears of silent despair and fright poured down Yugi's face, dripping onto his bare chest. Small sobs started shaking his tiny body as he watched the man come closer towards him with a sharp knife clenched in his hands.

"Who are you?" Yugi whimpered, stuttering from fear.

The silver-haired man ignored him and instead continued walking closer to him before tipping the knife over his chest, tracing light circles, watching in amusement as Yugi struggled and cried against his bindings.

The silver-haired man with the single eye brought the knife close to the skin in the middle of the boy's chest before starting to slowly push the knife into the boy's pale smooth skin.

"PEGASUS!" A deep voice filled with power and authority roared over the echoing of a two doors slamming into the walls behind them. Stopping the knife just before it broke the child's skin.

The boy, who had closed his eyes when the mad scientist now named Pegasus had brought the knife closer to his chest, dared not open his eyes. Yugi flinched as he heard a body make a loud thud upon impact with a wall.

Behind Yugi's eyelids, he could almost see the blood running down the wall and building a small puddle upon the cold metal floor. Curling up into a ball, Yugi wept as he heard flesh being torn apart before the scurrying of footsteps and the shutting of a door.

Silence once more rang throughout the lab, only broken by Yugi's terrified cries and whimpers. Strong and powerful arms wrapped themselves around Yugi's shoulders, gently tugging him into an equally firm chest.

"Shhh young one, you are safe now." The deep voice comforted the sobbing child. "Tis safe now, nothing shall harm you while I am here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the next chapter. Please review! :) thanks to my lovely beta phantomworks.**

* * *

Idly turning the beaded bracelet between his fingers, he stared at it, a present from his new friend. Joey was his name, a former gang member and was once part of Ushio's group of bullies for a short amount of time.

Yugi had to contemplate the honesty of his friendship with Joey. Joey seemed sincere enough, but Yugi had to wonder.

_'I have never had a friend before. I mean, sure, I have Bakura and Marik, but they're more like annoying older brothers, and Ryou? Ryou, well he's more like a long distant friend. I only see him once in a while and we don't really have all that much in common. Joey, Joey is so different from Ryou. Not to mention, I see him daily.'_

Hearing fast approaching footsteps, Yugi raised his head, seeing Joey running towards him before tripping flat on his face.

Shaking his head in mirth, Yugi quickly slipped on the bracelet before hurrying over to his friend's side to make sure he was alright.

"You worry too much, Yug'. I'm not made o' glass ya know." Joey laughed, brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

"I know Joey, but I can't help but worry that you're really gunna hurt yourself one of these days." Yugi said with a slight frown.

After checking Joey over to make sure he was indeed fine, he stepped back with a questioning look upon his face.

"Why were you running so fast anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure I was the first to tell you the news!" He said excitedly, jumping up and down like a kid.

"Uhh... What news, Joey? And please stop bouncing, I'm getting dizzy." He laughed.

"Wait, you really don't know!" Joey's bouncing abruptly stopped as he gazed down at his shorter friend.

"Should I?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck, a nervous tic that he had picked up over the years.

"Well, it's just, ya know everythin', Yug!"

"Nooo I don't, I just pay attention in class, unlike some people." He laughed, nudging Joey in the ribs before running down the hallway laughing as Joey chased him.

"Oi! Get back here, Yug!" He yelled, trying to get Yugi into a head lock.

* * *

"Say Yug, how come all ya eat is meat?" Joey asked around his fork full of noodles.

"It's not all I eat, it's just what I prefer."

It was now lunch time and Joey and Yugi had chosen to sit at a lone table in the corner of the cafeteria, away from the prying eyes and questioning looks of the student body.

"So," Yugi said, munching on his bloody steak, "What was this news that you were so anxious to tell me?"

"Hmmm?"

"The news, that you were excited to tell me? You even fell on you face because of it?"

"Ohhhh, mph jsh newsh stushnd."

Yugi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, turning away from Joey as he continued to talk with his mouth full of french fries.

"Joey, we talked about this. Stop speaking with your mouth full. It's impolite!"

"Oh, right. Sorry Yug." Joey swallowed "Anyway, I was jus' saying that a new students comin' to our class tomorra."

"How is this news?" Yugi slowly played with the vegetables on his plate making vague patterns before pushing the plate towards Joey. He couldn't help but watch in amusement as they disappeared as soon as they appeared before him.

"Dunno, but everyone's makin' it a big deal. Even Ushio!"

"Huh, wonder why it's such a big deal. New students transfer here all the time."

"Yeah, I'm wonderin' the same thing myself. Anyway, we better get goin' ta class. Dun wanna get a detention."

"I was worried for a second there when you mentioned going to class. Now I know why you want to get there so early." He laughed, standing up alongside Joey and throwing out their garbage as they exited the cafe.

"Hey, Yug?"

"Yeah Joey?" Pausing in the middle of the hallway, Yugi looked back to Joey who was standing a little ways away.

He looked nervous, playing with the hem of his shirt before suddenly dropping it, before taking long strides bringing him next to Yugi's side. "I was wondering ..."

"Wondering? What were you wondering?" Yugi encouraged.

"You meeting that Ryou bloke again?"

"Yeah, I'm going over to his after school. Why?"

"I was wondering ... If I could, ya know...umm, tag along?" Joey asked with a slight tinge across his cheeks.

"Well, I don't see why not." Yugi said cheerfully.

"So, I can come?" Joeys' face split into a wide grin.

"Yeah, sure I see no harm in you coming."

"Thanks, Yug!" exclaimed Joey, squashing Yugi into a tight bear hug.

"Joey... I can't...BREATHE!"

"Huh?" Joey said dumbly before looking down at Yugi being squished against his ribs and noticing the slightly blue tinge upon his face.

"Oh, sorry little guy."

"Remind me why were friends again?" Yugi grumbled, fixing his hair and clothes.

Yugi could still remember how they became friends it was a little while ago. The day after he found out the news of his mother.

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

'_What, what was that dream about? It was so strange. Why would I dream about a lab and a scientist?'_

Groaning, Yugi slowly started to sit up in his bed, flinging the covers off of his legs. _'I'm going to be late if I keep trying to figure this out! The last thing I need is a detention.'_

"YUGI! You up yet? Get your lazy ass up!" He heard Bakura shout through the door.

Glancing at the clock, Yugi's eyes widened as he read the time on his digital alarm clock. The blaring red digits spelt out the time 7:45 am.

"Shit! School starts at 8:10. Ohhhh I'm going to be late!" Yugi moaned, gripping his blonde bangs between his hands.

Yugi quickly stood up, rushing around his messy room and getting all the things he needed for school like text-books, homework, novel, sketch book and library book. He messily threw them into his messenger bag before rushing to get changed.

Throwing on dark blue jeans, black tank top and a dark blue jacket over top, he rushed to the dresser and picked up his studded leather collar. He couldn't for the life of him remember where he got it from. His mother said that it was a gift from a friend of his, but he couldn't remember this friend, nor could he remember ever receiving such a gift. Never the less though, it was one of his favourite pieces of jewelery and he wore it every day.

Rushing out of his room, he said a quick goodbye to Bakura who was munching away on a piece of toast reading the newspaper like always and threw a wave in Malik's direction who was fiddling with the kitchen's toaster like little kid.

Slamming the door shut behind him, he nearly tripped down the apartment buildings stairs in his rush to get to school. Slamming hard on the peddles of his bike, he raced through the streets, narrowly avoiding the early morning pedestrians in his race to beat the clock.

Slamming hard on the bike's brakes, he managed to skid along with the bike to the school's bicycle racks outside of the school's main entrance. Panting, he grabbed his bike lock from his back pocket and, with shaking fingers, locked his bike safely to the side of the rack, ignoring all the other bikes and rushing up the school's front steps and towards the first class of the day, French. Sighing in relief, he was able to make it to his seat minutes before the bell rang.

* * *

Yugi cringed as he lunch bell rang loudly in his ears, slowly packing up his school supplies so he could make sure that he was the last one out of the classroom. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he made his way to his favourite stairwell. It was on the other side of the school but that mattered little to Yugi. It was Yugi's favourite stairwell because it had large windows that he loved to look out of.

Squinting his eyes against the harsh light coming in through the floor to ceiling windows, he began to contemplate his mother's death and began to pray that she was alright and happy where ever she was in the underworld. Then his thoughts turned once more to the strange dream he had, had a couple of nights back.

_'It was such an odd dream. It felt so real, almost too real to be a dream. Kind of like, a memory of sorts. Nah, that's impossible. Though I have to wonder, all dreams have meanings don't they? So, what was the meaning of that dream?'_

Yugi was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of hurried footsteps. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and uneasiness. He really didn't want to be bothered or get into any fights. He really hoped that it wasn't another bully coming to take out his frustrations on Yugi's petite body. Although that was unlikely. Ever since the incident in the cafeteria and the news of his mother everyone had given a wide berth to Yugi.

"Hey, Hey Yugi!"

It was a voice that seemed oddly familiar to Yugi, although he couldn't place it and couldn't be bothered to turn around and find out just who the voice belonged to. However, the voice was persistent in getting Yugi's attention.

Turning his head in the direction of the voice, Yugi's stance immediately became guarded, preparing for the punches to rain down on him. The other boy's head was bowed with a forlorn expression upon his face.

"I-I heard what happened...to your mother." He whispered. "I wanted to say…that I'm sorry."

Yugi bowed his head, hiding his face behind the shadows of his bangs. "Don't screw around with me, Joey. Tell me what you really want."

"I'm not...I'm being honest" Joey said, stepping towards Yugi. "I know I've been a jerk to you and don't deserve your forgiveness, after all I've done, but..."

Yugi turned his back to Joey, glancing at him over his shoulder before softly speaking, his quiet voice echoing down the silent hallway, "But you just felt all alone, and angry so you took it out on someone else, to ease your pain, right?"

"Yeah, I chose a dark and cold path and joined Ushio's group and helped him hurt you. I-I w-was je-j-jealous of you" Joey bit out with shame, clenching his fists and looking at the white floors. "You, despite all the shit people do to you, and all the crap they say to you, you never fight back. You stuck to your beliefs despite everything."

"Joey..."

"And I hated you for that!" He cried, staring at Yugi with tears streaming down his face, "I hated that you were better than me! That you stuck by what you believed where I didn't. I hated you and I took it out on you. And now, n-now all I wan' is ta be a better person, to be your friend - "

"To erase all the mistakes you've made in the past" Yugi finished for him.

He gazed at Joey's honey brown eyes. Despite all that had already been said between the two, so much more was said and understood just through that one gaze. Yugi forgave Joey because just in that one gaze, he could see so much of Joey's character.

"I forgive you, Joey." Yugi whispered as he embraced Joey. A former tormentor, now turned friend.

* * *

END FLASHBACK


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally heres the next chapter :) Please leave a review!**

* * *

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi greeted cheerfully, sitting in the chair opposite his white-haired friend.

"Oh, hello Yugi." said Ryou, pushing the mountains of books away from him so that he could get a clear view. "About last Friday..."

"-So, you're Ryou, eh?"

Ryou jumped back in fright when Joey's blonde mane of hair suddenly filled his vision.

"Well, I'm Joey. Joey Wheeler!" he said, jabbing his thumb against his chest.

"I'm R-R-Ryou..." He stuttered nervously as he shook Joey's outstretched hand.

"Do you guys always meet in da library?"

"Hmm?" mumbled Yugi distractedly as he leafed through Ryou's stacks of books. "Oh. Yeah we always meet up here before going somewhere else."

"Man, why not meet up somewhere fun? Like the Arcade!" He said brightly.

"W-well, I d-don't really do w-well in c-crowds." Ryou stuttered, fidgeting with the sleeves of his white sweater.

"So anything interesting happen to you guys this weekend?" Joey asked, taking a seat beside Ryou.

"Not really, no." Yugi muttered, still leafing through Ryou's books. "What's with all the books Ryou?"

"Well, that has to do with what happened last Friday!" Rou said, glancing around the library nervously.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Joey, you're going to break the chair with your bouncing."

"Right, sorry Yug'. Anyway, go on Ryou!"

"Well, when I was walking home from school, I noticed these strange men in black suits following me. At first, I thought it was a coincidence..." He trailed off, glancing around the brightly light library before leaning in closer with the other two following suit.

"So was it?" Yugi asked, barely containing his excitement.

"I tried to lose them on my way to the library... but I couldn't shake them. So, I broke into a run and hid in a nearby alleyway. Eventually after searching around the alley they came to the conclusion that I wasn't there." Finished Ryou, sitting back in his blue plastic chair.

Yugi frowned. "That doesn't explain why you're researching demons, Ryou."

"Demons! Why would'ya research those nasty things?" Joey shuddered, "Even if they are as real as a one dollar bill."

"Well..." Ryou started, fidgeting with his sleeves while a pink tinge spread across his cheeks. "It's just those blokes in the alleyway. They were talking about a demon named Atemu!" He muttered, looking to the side at the tall oak bookcases.

"Prolly a code name or something." Joey said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Atemu, Atemu..." muttered Yugi "...Where have I heard that name before?"

Joey and Ryou glanced at Yugi as he continued to think of the mysterious man named Atemu. Ryou once more decided to take a look around the library. Ever since the incident with the men last Friday, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Discretely, he checked around their little table situated in the back of the library, glancing at the computer area and the bookshelves.

However, he didn't see anyone who looked suspicious. Ryou and Joey startled at the sudden loud snapping of Yugi's slender fingers.

"I know where I've heard that name before!"

"You do?"

"So I didn't make it up in my panic induced hysteria?"

"Nope, it was in this dream I had. A man kept going on about someone named Atemu..." Yugi then proceeded to tell them about his vivid dream he had had the night he found out about his mother's murder.

Later, it was stated on the news that his mother's murderer was found ironically murdered in almost the same way that his mother had been. The murderer of his mother's murderer was said to still be at large and people were still talking about whether he was some sort of vigilante or someone who just took pleasure in taking people's lives.

Yugi couldn't really care less if the man was a psycho path or some kind of herald with a twisted sense of justice. Thinking back on the murder that the 'vigilante' had committed, Yugi couldn't help but muse over the fact that while the man was found murdered similar to his mother, the man was missing his left hand.

He remembered his mother once telling him when he was younger that years ago back in Egypt punishments were made to fit the crime. So if you were caught stealing something, you would lose your hand. Say you tried to steal with your left hand, then you would lose your left hand.

Yugi couldn't help but wonder if this new vigilante used that system to justify his killing. Yugi, along with his housemate Bakura, had been following the news reports on this new killer that had cropped up and all of his victims were found with their left hands missing and all of them had a record for thievery.

"Odd," Ryou muttered, rubbing his chin idly. "People don't usually remember dreams that realistic."

Yugi frowned along with Ryou, "I know...Speaking of remembering, I had a similar experience to you, Ryou."

Yugi then started to recount his own adventure with the men in suits as the trio packed up their stuff, heading to the entrance of the library. Pausing at the doors, Yugi took a glance around for anyone suspicious looking, but, just like Ryou, he saw nothing out of the sorts.

He saw the same nerdy girl who always sat at the same computer with the red slushy by her side. The old man with the newspaper huddled up in the corner with a steaming plastic cup of black coffee. The same kind librarian who was always bustling around through the aisles, putting books back on the shelves and rearranging the messy pencils in the cup at the check-out.

Yugi, like Ryou, found nothing out of sorts but all three teenage boys had become paranoid after the recounting of their stories and even the most familiar faces seemed suspicious to them.

* * *

"So, you really think your housemate..."

"Bakura,"

"Right, Bakura, so you think that Bakura would know what's going on?" Ryou sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, that does seem weird Yug'. I mean, why would he know more n' you two?"

"If these guys are part of some weird kidnapping gang or something, Bakura would know." Yugi stated confidently as he navigated through the crowded downtown streets.

"If he did know," Said Ryou, ignoring the dark implication of Bakura's character "wouldn't he warn you about them?"

"No," snorted Yugi bitterly

"He'd only warn you if you brought it up like we're going too." Yugi said distractedly, pushing pedestrians out of his way. Joey glanced down between the two boys uncertainly.

"It's safe to say that I've had no weird experiences like you guys."

"~You never know Joey!~" Ryou sang merrily as he skipped in time with a beat that only he could hear, ignoring all the odd glances thrown his way, "It could be a domino effect."

"Ehh!"

"Don't scare him, Ryou." Yugi laughed as he opened the front door to his apartment complex. "He's a delicate flower."

"Am not!" Joey shouted up after Yugi.

* * *

"There's something I should tell you guys about my housemates." warned Yugi as he stood outside of his houses door, hand clenched around the brass doorknob as he glanced at the dark green peeling paint.

"It can't be that bad. Stop acting like someone died in there." Joey joked as he forced open the door.

"YUGI!" Ryou heard someone scream his friend's name before he watched as his friend was glomped by a blur of blonde hair and tan arms.

"MALIK MISS YOU!"

"That's nice Malik. I missed you too. Now could you get off?" asked Yugi with a touch of impatience, throwing Malik off of him and pushing his friends through the door.

Leading them through the kitchen to the living room proved to be a difficult task with Malik clinging all over him. Though Yugi somehow managed to accomplish this small feet, despite the living room being ten paces away from the kitchen. It was an open spaced apartment.

Yugi plopped himself down on the couch with his friends, glaring at Bakura and waiting for him to put down his newspaper and acknowledge his presence. Malik had chosen to seat himself between Yugi's legs and entertained himself with Yugi's pant leg.

Joey had warily seated himself on the left of Yugi, glancing around the large apartment. Noticing the lack of any personal items, he shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around himself in a vain attempt to warm up noticing that only he and Ryou seemed to find temperature of the apartment chilly.

"Is, is he always like that?" Ryou questioned, gesturing down towards Malik. The question he really wanted to ask was stamped across his face. 'Why is he like that' is what he really wanted to say, but Ryou was too polite to say such things. Joey on the other hand.

"Why's he actin' like he's three?" Joey said stiffly, crossing his legs and rocking his bum back and forth upon the leather couch to try and get comfy.

Yugi sighed, petting Malik's hair like that of a dog. "Don't really know to be honest. I haven't known him that long, only a couple of years or so. I tried to warn you guys outside." He cut himself off, glaring pointedly at Joey.

"Someone, however, wouldn't let me finish. Anyway, Malik's got a case of a split personality disorder. This is his more eccentric personality, Malik. Say hi to Ryou and Joey, Malik."

"Hi, Ryou and Joey." He mumbled before going over to hide behind Bakura.

"Um, hey there." Joey muttered uncomfortably.

"Hello Malik, it's nice to meet you." Ryou smiled in a comforting manner towards Malik, calming the uneasy boy somewhat before he quickly lost interest with the teenagers and started playing with Bakura's tea.

"Malik is the personality that has reverted to that of his child self. According to the doctors, he went through a traumatic time and for his mind to cope, it split itself into two personalities."

"Oh, that makes sense. I've heard of that before." Ryou said, nodding.

"Yeah, so, if the child like one is Malik, what's da other one like?" Joey asked.

"The other one is like a calmer older version of Malik. He doesn't have a name. So, we just call him Melvin. He doesn't come out much though, usually around night time. He's quite violent."

"Melvin? Why do you call him Melvin?" Joey asked, snorting into his shoulder.

"Well, I wanted to call him Marik but Bakura insisted we call him Melvin."

It was at this moment that Bakura finally decided to pay attention to everyone around him. Quickly, he snatched back his tea before Malik could take a sip, muttering that he 'wouldn't like the taste' and ignoring the teary eyed look sent his way. Folding his newspaper, he threw it onto the coffee table and gulped down the rest of his tea before turning his icy glare upon the trio before him.

"What are they doing here?" sneered Bakura, gaze lingering on the white haired boy before him. A near replica of himself only shorter and with less spikes in his hair.

"We need to talk to you."

"Ugh, I am not here to give you lousy kids dating advice or anything like that! Go on the bloody internet for that crap and leave me alone." Bakura snarled at them, causing Ryou to flinch and sink into the sofa.

"If I needed dating advice, you would be the last person I'd come too." Yugi said, rolling his eyes as he swiped Bakura's tea cup off the table before discovering Bakura had drank it all.

"Hmph."

"Honestly, I'd have to be desperate to come to you for advice. You have the emotional range of a teaspoon." commented Yugi.

Glowering at him, Bakura stole back his tea cup before searching around for his teapot only to watch as Malik tipped its contents down the kitchen sink. "Dammit Malik, I told you not to touch that!"

Ignoring Bakura, Yugi began to recount his and Ryou's stories, easily catching the attention of the older male. The group spent the remainder of the night discussing the possibilities of who those people were and why they had targeted Ryou and Yugi.

However, the group had little to go on what with hardly any clues; bringing them to the conclusion that they were not a part of some weird kidnapping illegal group or something of the like and that Bakura was just as clueless as they were.

After some time of discussing these matters and concerns over dinner ,Yugi bid his friends goodbye with the mysterious warning from Melvin, who had decided to come out around 8 o'clock. Shutting the door, Yugi tiredly leaned against it before rubbing his hand across his eyes. Muttering a quick good night to Bakura and Melvin and climbing into his warm bed after changing into his blue pajamas, the warning from Melvin still rang in his ears.

_"It really seems as if God is dead. A world without God, is surely going to be dark. And the streets are dark with something more than night."_

* * *

It really seems as if god is dead. The people who are right, always end up being proved as wrong. A world without god, is surely going to be dark. Adapted from the site : www. poems- /dark/fantasy_quotes. html?p=9

The streets were dark with something more than night. **Raymond Chandler**


	7. No more Stories

Well, I'm afraid you wont be getting any story updates from me, I'm removing all of them from Ff.

If you have any questions feel free to PM me and I will answer you ASAP


End file.
